Scholomance (original)/stealth run
This info is obsolete since Cataclysm, but is kept here for historical purposes. * Also known as: Scholo Stealth * Found in: Western Plaguelands * Enemy Level Range: 57-60 * Expected time to complete: 1 hour 30 minutes A stealth run of Scholomance follows a similar route to a normal Scholomance run, but misses out the majority of the trash mobs, allowing a much faster run for Argent Dawn rep or Tier 0 head drops. Group and Level Guidance Scholomance can be stealthed in a group of 2-5 rogues/druids. Group of 2 For a group of 2 players, both players will need to be fully equipped in epic quality gear. A restoration druid + rogue/feral druid would be best for this. Group of 3 A group of 3 players, equipped in high-level blue or epic items, can expect to clear the instance with some difficulty. An ideal combination would be feral druid + restoration druid + rogue. Larger groups Groups of 4 or 5 should manage the instance with ease, as long as all players are level 60 and have reasonable equipment. Having a restoration druid + feral druid + any number of rogues works well. Quests Preparation for the Instance The instance can be completed with no special items, though collecting Blood of Innocents will allow you to summon Kirtonos the Herald, and Dawn's Gambit will allows you to kill Vectus and Marduk Blackpool. Walkthrough http://www.atlasmod.com/maps/Scholomance.jpg Start #Enter the instance at A. You maybe want to remove your gear to avoid repair bills. Stealth to the raised platform. There are 4 mobs here, all of which can be left alone. To the left of the walkway is a break in the railings where you will need to jump down, ensuring that you don't land on any of the mobs below. #Once on the lower floor, you need to open the gate which leads towards B. This doesn't require any key, and can be opened by a druid if you watch the patrolling mobs carefully, however a rogue can open + vanish more safely. #Stealth south towards Rattlegore. You will need to go through a room of dragonkin mobs. Keep to the left wall here and make sure you don't aggro any mobs. Once you reach the stairs at the far end of the room, unstealth, re-equip gear if necessary, and buff up. Rattlegore #2 of the risen construct mobs need to be pulled prior to Rattlegore himself; the mob to the left as you enter Rattlegore's room, and the one between the door and Rattlegore. You should pull them out into the stair area and kill them there. The constructs use cleave, so Rogues should retreat and bandage when they reach low health, as the healer will have trouble healing everyone, especially in larger groups. #Rattlegore should be pulled very carefully, either by a rogue who should use vanish in the event of a bad pull, or the tanking druid. There are 2 Risen constructs near to Rattlegore, and the pull should occur when both of these are at maximum distance from the boss. In the event of a bad pull, the healing druid should be prepared to equip tanking gear, and tank the add, while the rest of the group kills Rattlegore. #If pulled normally, Rattlegore is a fairly easy boss. He uses war stomp and breaks aggro often, so the healer should be ready to shift to bear form. The tanking druid may also want to make use of the AOE taunt, if Rattlegore breaks aggro while the usual taunt is on cooldown. #Make sure a member of the party loots the viewing room key. Viewing Room Door #Stealth back to the area below A, where the mobs are now in 4 groups, with 2 Crypt fiends patrolling. #The player who looted the key should stand next to the viewing room door. Another player should be selected to cause a distraction, either: *A rogue should activate evasion and sprint, then unstealth next to the viewing room door. He should then pull all nearby mobs, sprint away from the viewing room door, potentially vanishing once the door is open. *A restoration druid should have activated Nature's Swiftness previously. Then he should activate sprint, unstealth and pull all mobs. On low health he should shift + heal, then bear form + frenzied regeneration. #Once the door is open, all players should enter. If a player died while distracting mobs, he can run back to the instance very quickly. Viewing Room #This should be omitted if no players wish to complete Dawn's Gambit. #Players move out of the door to the south of the viewing room, activating the Gambit and then waiting in the room outside. #Once the mobs have turned aggressive, they can be pulled in groups of 3/6 and killed easily, or rounded up by a tanking druid and barkskin + aoe'd by the healer. (Tank may want to AOE taunt them if the healer is on low health.) #Marduk should then be pulled. He is a very easy boss. #Vectus is also very easy. He uses a fire AOE, so Rogues may want to use +fr gear. Rogues should also stun when he begins to cast the AOE spell. Ras Frostwhisper #The group should stealth towards Ras (7 on the map). He should be pulled and tanked facing a wall, so that he cannot kick the tank backwards. Players should watch out for fear, which may aggro more mobs if not removed. #Ras is a fairly long fight, and the tank may need to shift and innervate the healer at some point. Alternatively, druids may want to swap between tank + healing roles, as Ras is likely to freeze the tank for up to 12 seconds. Mini-bosses #The group should then move to the stairs at C #In the final area, all mobs and bosses must be cleared before Darkmaster Gandling will spawn. *Lorekeeper Polkelt #The mobs should be pulled out in the smallest groups possible. The should then be kited by druids walking backwards around the room using moonfire and insect swarm. Rogues should follow the mobs around and kill the slowest ones, being carefully of the nature damage which they cause when they are killed. #Once all mobs are cleared, enter the room and kill Polkelt. He is an easy boss and requires no special techniques. *Doctor Theolen Krastinov #The mobs can be pulled one at a time, if the puller is carefully. When they are on low health, they should be stunned and killed with a ranged attack to avoid the poison cloud. #Krastinov is one of the hardest bosses. The healer should stand at the raised area near the entrance to his room. When Krastinov targets the healer, he should wait until Krastinov has climbed the stairs, and then jump, giving the tank more time to taunt again. The tank will want to make use of the AOE taunt if Krastinov breaks aggro while taunt is on cooldown. *Instructor Malicia #Mobs should be sapped (if there is more than one rogue, then imp sap may allow 2 saps) #The occulists will need to be killed using moonfire/starfire, so the tank may want to shift once they become dark shades. #Rogues should stun the mobs who may run in fear to prevent adds. #Malicia can take a while to kill, as she heals herself, but is usually an easy fight. *Lady Illucia Barov #The mobs can be pulled one by one and killed easily. #Illucia should be pulled into the large room at 14. The healer should stand at the upper level of the room outside room 12. If Illucia, or a mind-controlled play, targets the healer, he should wait until they have nearly reached him before jumping down. Mind controlled players should be stunned where possible. *Lord Alexei Barov #The mobs can be killed using the same method as Illucia, so that the healer can avoid taking damage. #The healer should aim to kite Alexei and one of his adds. To do this, he should starfire the add, moonfire Alexei, and then cat form + sprint outside and up the stairs. He should then run clockwise around the top, waiting when he reaches the entrance to room 12. When Alexei approaches, he should jump down and run up the stairs again, this time running anti-clockwise around the top and waiting at the entrance to room 12. This can be repeated constantly, always running in the opposite direction at every jump. Sometimes Alexei will stop running to cast a spell. It may be necessary to war stomp stun the add in this situation. #While the healer kites Alexei and one add, the rest of the group should pull the other add to the middle of room 14, where it can be tanked and killed as usual. The healer should be healing himself and the group while kiting, using rejuvenation and swiftmend. #Once the first add is dead, the tank should pull the other add off the healer and down to the center of the room. #Alexei should then be pulled and killed, with the healer standing in the same place as for Illucia, and remembering to remove curse when necessary. #The tank may need to cast innervate on the healer. *The Ravenian #The adds should be killed in the same way as Alexei's adds, or one can be kited in the same way as Alexei while the other is tanked. #The Ravenian should be tanked against a wall in the same way as Ras. *Darkmaster Gandling #The darkmaster will spawn at 14 after the last mini-boss is dead, so make sure no one in near enough to pull him at that point. #He should be tanked as usual. When a player is teleported, other players should be prepared to take over their role. *If the tank is teleported, a rogue should evasion tank, or healer should bearform tank, using frenzied regeneration to heal. *If the healer leaves, the tank should prepare to use frenzied regeneration or shift and heal. *When teleported, mobs can be killed using barkskin + hurricane. Cat form + sprint can assist in returning to Gandling quicker. Kirtonos the Herald If a player has Blood of Innocents, Kirtonos can be summoned at 2. A rogue may need to open the door to this room & vanish to avoid aggro. Kirtonos should be tanked as usual, with any mind-controlled players stunned. Category:Western Plaguelands Category:Scholomance Category:Walkthroughs